


Butterfly

by CrazyBeCat



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Child, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Sweet, established Mirandy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Andrea sees a butterfly. (Miranda only mentioned.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another being transferred over from FFnet.  
> Cleaned up and edited a little.  
> Hope you enjoy.  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC

"Maddie! I see you!" She called out, laughter in her voice as the little girl ran from tree to tree, her blonde hair flashing in the sunlight.

"You can't catch me!" A giggly voice replied.

"I'm coming to get you! I'm gonna get you!" She began to jog after the girl, still laughing as Maddie's blue eyes twinkled. The little girl squealed, her nose scrunching up, before running away.

_God, she looks so much like Miranda._

"I see you, baby!" 

"Momma! Momma!" The little girl stopped mid stride to look at something on the ground, and it caused Andy to wrinkle her brow in wonder. 

"What is it, baby?" 

"Look! Look Momma!" Maddie cried happily, "Come look! Come look!" 

Andy jogged over to see a beautiful butterfly on her little girl's finger, its wings opening and closing slowly, as if content on staying exactly where it was. "Oh, it's so beautiful, Maddie." 

"It's pretty Momma, can we keep it?" 

"No we can't keep the butterfly, baby. But we can take a picture, and you can show Mommy when she gets home from Paris. Smile, baby girl. Smile big, ok." Andy removed her camera from her pocket and turned it on. 

Maddie frowned, clearly unhappy that she couldn't keep it. "I wanna keep it, Momma." 

Andy smiled gently. "I know, baby, but it belongs out here with its family that is somewhere waiting for it. We can take a picture to make the memory last forever, and it can go back to its family. Wouldn't you be sad if you were taken away from me? If you were taken away from Caroline and Cassidy and Mommy?" 

Maddie sniffed, tears forming in her blue eyes as she shook her head, "I don't wanna be taken 'way!" 

"Don't worry, you won't be taken away, but let's not let the butterfly worry ok? It doesn't want to be taken away either." 

Maddie nodded, and sniffed again, "Ok." 

"Do you want to take the picture?" 

"Yea!" Maddie's sadness was instantly gone. 

"Smile big, baby girl," Andy said, raising her camera so she could see the screen. Her heart filled with love as Maddie gave her one of the most beautiful smiles Andy had ever seen, her blue eyes sparking so much like Miranda's did when the older woman was happy. Taking the picture, she couldn't help but smile wider as the butterfly lifted into the air and took off gracefully into the sky. 

"Goodbye butterfly!" Maddie called after it, waving happily. "I won't forget you, cause I got a picture now!" 

Andy glanced at her watch, frowning as she realized her lunch break was about over. "Come on baby, it's time for me to go back to work." She put out her arms and the five-year-old ran into her arms, giggling as Andy let out a soft grunt as she stood up. "Ready to go see your sisters, baby girl?" 

"Yea! Cass-Cass and Care'line!" Maddie cried, burying her hands into Andy's hair. 

"You can tell them all about the butterfly." 

"Yea! Butterfly!" 


End file.
